Laugardagur
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Saturdays are for cleaning and helping each other. Because they'd both be horribly lost without one another. -Fluffy domestic SuFin-


_A.N: Written for Mwuuh. Seeing as she demanded some SuFin. started off as crack and ended up as fluff. _  
_also full of silly little details that I'm glad Mwuuh at least caught onto XD_

* * *

Sweden was far too tired for anything.

All day long he'd done his uttermost best to perfect his moves with his sword. He was aching all over and only wanted to lie down and sleep for the next day or two now.  
However, he still had work to do and thus there was no rest in sight for him yet.

Standing in the storeroom, he carefully lifted several dried herbs and flowers down from their hooks and replaced them with fresh ones.

It was with the uttermost care that he did it. Finland had spent all day long picking more herbs, and some where hard to find. Sweden didn't wish to ruin the hard work of the shorter man.

From the kitchen a soft song could be heard coming from said nation, as Finland puttered about with dinner. Cleaning and tidying up as he went along.

"Ya all right there Fin?" Sweden inquired from the store cupboard, momentarily taking a peak out from it to see how he was doing.

"Of course" He happily chirped as he bent down to pick up the bloodied sword from Sweden's practice session with a carcass.  
"I'll clean this one up for you in no time!"

"No need...I'll do it myself later" Sweden replied as he stretched to remove some lavender and hang up a fresh bundle.

"But I want to. Please?" Finland pleaded "You've worked hard today,"

"So have you...but fine. If it makes you happy" Sweden sighed "Just be careful,"

"Of course I will," Finland laughed and disappeared into to the armoury.

Sighing, Sweden went back to hanging up herbs. He made a mental note to make a stepping stool of some-sort when he had the time, stretching his arms over his head was making his already aching muscles worse.

A yelp was hear from the armoury and Sweden dropped everything in his hands and ran there as fast as he could.  
His face paled a little at the sight of Finland cradling a bleeding hand.

"What happened?" he asked as he crouched down to have a better look at the wound.

"Held it wrong by mistake," Finland admitted, sporting a deep red blush of embarrassment despite the blood still seeping out from his hand at an alarming rate.

Sweden grunted, lifting Finland off the floor and carrying him back into the kitchen.  
As fast as his limbs would allow him he found clean water, some bandages and a few herbs.  
"This is probably going to leave a scar..." he explained softly as he wrung out some water from the small piece of fabric and began to carefully clean the wound.

"Will it?" Finland voice was faint and worried, but he kept a brave face.

"You need to be more careful," he scolded lightly as he cleaned the deep cut on Finland's palm carefully.  
Finland flinched a little at the stinging sensation, but tried his best to not make a sound.

"It as just an accident," he mumbled, biting his tongue and hissing in pain as Sweden applied some yarrow leaves to the wound before wrapping a bandage tightly over it all.

"All done," Sweden grumbled, as he stood up to clean everything up. He groaned as his aching muscles told him that he really needed a warm bath right now.

Finland started at his bandaged hand, flexing his fingers as much as he could stomach to do.  
He cast a glance at Sweden stretching and groaning before fixing his eyes on the fire still flickering warmly in the corner of the kitchen.

"We should take a bath, it's Saturday after all..." Finland reasoned and stood up from his chair with wobbly legs.

"Too late for both of us to bathe...heating two pots of water will be too much effort," Sweden grumbled and poured himself a tankard of mead.

"Why don't we take a bath together then?" Finland suggested with a smile, causing Sweden to spit his mead out and into the tankard again in shock.

"Wh-what?" he stammered forward as he wiped some mead away with the back of his hand.

"I's big enough to fit us both, isn't it?"

Sweden nodded, Finland was right.

"Then it won't be a problem!" he laughed, smiling sweetly up at Sweden.

"Suppose not..." the taller Nordic mumbled, finally complying by starting heating up the water over the fire.

Finland hummed contently as he staggered a little over to the store-cupboard and found some ceramic jars with dried herbs.  
Sprinkling few handfuls of dried lavender into the large bathing basin he began working on undoing his own clothes with one hand.

By the time the water was heated and poured into the bath, filling the hole room with the relaxing scent of lavender, both Sweden and Finland has managed to strip off their clothes.

Sweden blushed profoundly as he manoeuvred himself into the basin, long legs waywardly placed on either side of Finland as the smaller nation tucked himself between his legs.

"See, not so bad is it?" Finland laughed as he leant against Sweden's broad chest.

"Suppose not," he replied, trying not to move a muscle.  
The warm water and lavender was soothing to his aching body, but the distraction of Finland's naked body against his was increasingly hard to ignore.

"Thanks for helping me," Finland held his bandaged hand up and away from the water, "I'll be more careful next time..."

"No problem," Sweden replied, slowly reaching out to take the Finnish nations hand gently.

"What would I do without you?" Finland laughed and tilted his head backward to look up at Sweden.

"Not sure...what do you think you'd do?"

"Be really lonely I guess," Finland replied, still smiling brightly, "But as long as I have you I don't have to worry about that, right?"

Sweden blushed, but managed a slow nod.  
"Yeah, be boring without you..." he admitted, tilting his head a little further down to plant a soft kiss to Finland's forehead.

This time it was Finland's turn to blush profoundly, cheeks as red as wild-strawberries; although Sweden's cheeks weren't far off from that colour either.

They didn't speak for a while, the only sound in their ears the crackling of the fire eating away on the dried logs.

When Finland suddenly sat up, Sweden's chest clenched uncomfortably, his heart beating far too fast for his own liking. But to his surprise Finland didn't get out of the bath, instead the shorter nation turned around and made himself comfortable on top of Sweden. A slender arm wrapped around Sweden's muscular torso, the other bandaged had resting just below Sweden's collarbone. Far enough away from the warm water they were both partly submerged in.

"More comfortable like this," Finland reasoned with a chuckle,

Sweden nodded a little uncertainly, not trusting his voice to stay normal if he tried to speak.

"This is nice," Finland admitted, moving a little before pressing his lips to Sweden's neck.  
Sweden only moaned a little in reply, hugging the pale male closer to him.

"We should do this more often, don't you agree?"  
Sweden only grumbled a positive reply to that; making Finland giggle uncontrollably for a good minute.

"Love you," Finland whispered before moving to wrap his arms around Sweden's neck, pulling the stoic man into a deep kiss.

By the time they got out of the bath the water had long since gone cold, but neither of them felt the chill the slightest as they moved to bed, tired but content in one another's arms.


End file.
